


I Want More, I Want More

by neverfadeaway



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, M/M, Porn Star AU, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfadeaway/pseuds/neverfadeaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles dropped out of university in hopes of pursuing a music career. Things weren't working out as well as he planned, though. After coming up short on rent three times in a row, he decides he really needs to make some money- fast. </p><p>Throughout his quest to get some cash, he forms some unexpected friendships and finds himself pining over someone who is completely unavailable. </p><p>(Or the porn-star au that has a lot more fluff and emotions than porn.)<br/>(Though there is a lot of porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want More, I Want More

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, hello. This is the first fic I'm posting on here. It's incomplete because all of my works are right now, that's just how I work. But I think I would love to finish this if people like the plot and can actually tolerate my writing!! I'm sort of insecure with how I write so this is a test run to see if people think I'm not that terrible, basically. Please let me know what you think in the comments or feel free to message me on tumblr! Thanks a bunch in advance!! :)
> 
> p.s. - if I get positive feedback I'm probably going to rewrite the beginning and add more scenes with actual details and plot instead of it being so vague.
> 
> p.p.s. - this is completely un-beta'd so sorry for any mistakes!

Harry needed money, that’s what came down to it. When he dropped out of university to move to London and pursue his career in music, (a decision his mother was not happy about- though if she knew what was about to happen, we bet she’d be a bit more mad) he didn’t expect to struggle as much as he was. He realized that he was ignorant and dumb for not thinking it through but hey, we all make mistakes right? This was just part of Harry’s journey through life. And so when he came up short on rent for the third month in a row- though Niall, his best mate and roommate didn’t mind much- he decided he needed to make money; and make a good amount of it quickly. Sure, he had a job at a bakery around the corner from his flat, but the pay just wasn’t cutting it. 

And so that’s why, one beautiful, warm May night, a Tuesday to be exact, Harry found himself in bed with his laptop, completely starkers, getting ready to rub one out. 

What? A 19 year old boy has his needs. 

So, after a hot and sweaty hour of wanking and fingering and toying and a video labeled _“Sub Twink Gets Fucked Hard by Footie Player Boyfriend”_ , Harry laid in his bed, recovering from his second orgasm. He was just about ready to close the private browser (let’s not talk about that one time his sister saw his internet history) when an ad caught his eye.

 _“Do you need money? Do you like sex? Particularly with gay men? Then click here for more information on how you can satisfy all your needs!”_

Harry stared at it for a moment, considering the questions that had been asked. And so his answers were yes, yes, and well, _duh_. So he clicked the ad, because you know, he answered yes to all of the questions. So that must mean something. 

And really- this was all just out of curiosity. He was just going to see what this was all about, and then leave it be. But as he viewed the site that the ad led to, his interest grew. He really did need money, and from the looks of it, this porn company didn’t look too dodgy. It was called _Lucky Lads_ , owned by a man named Zayn Malik. The company was three years old and was looking for new fresh, young faces. From their videos, Harry could see that their style was aimed to look amateur; the typical two boys in a room on a bed, nothing too dramatic, but raw and real, which made it hot enough. And to be quite honest, these were the types of videos Harry liked. The theatrical, manufactured porn just never did it for him. 

So he may or may not have put the number of the company in his phone, and called the next morning. 

And booked an audition. 

Or, well, he kind of did.

▬ ▬ ▬

Two weeks later, after an audition with the head director, Liam, and the owner, Zayn, Harry had booked his first shoot. Which was- wow. This all happened so quickly. 

The night before the shoot, he got a call from Zayn.

“So you ready for the shoot tomorrow?” Zayn asked, and Harry could hear the excitement in his voice.

“Yeah, as ready as I could be, I guess.” Harry chuckled, feeling a bit awkward because _oh_ , he was shooting a porno tomorrow. 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about mate. We know it’s your first shoot, so we wouldn’t put you with someone who didn’t know what they were doing. The model we got for you, Louis Luxe, is one of my best mates. He’s been with us since I started the company three years ago, when we were 19. I know he’ll be good with you.” Zayn assured. 

“Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow then?”

“Tomorrow mate, it’s gonna be a blast.”

And with that, they hung up. 

And that was it, it was official, Harry Styles was about to become an amateur porn star.

( _“Models”_ , Zayn would argue, “We call the actors in the movies, models. It’s classier.”)


End file.
